Desastre natural
by Dark Acua
Summary: Maldito su padre, que estaba metido en la mafia, maldito Reborn, que quería que se volviera la jefa de la mejor mafia italiana y malditos sus amigos que no entendían nada como para poder ayudarla. Y maldito México con su maldito clima de la patada. FemTsuna!-Mal caracter Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Detestaba vivir en lo que prácticamente era un desierto, maldito fuera el día en que se mudaron a México, exactamente Mexicali, nunca es fácil mudarse, menos si no hablan tu maldito idioma. ¿En qué momento su padre pensó que sería razonable mover a toda su familia de Japón a México? Bueno, cualesquiera que fuera la razón ya estaba hecho, no era tan malo, al menos no era la peor de la clase aquí.

- **Sawada** \- Ah, ese era su nombre, Sawada Tsunami. Que decir que la miraron como un bicho raro los primeros años que estuvo ahí, pero se acostumbraron rápido, por lo visto la población asiática era algo grande en ese lugar, solo que eran más chinos que otra cosa.

Se volteó para ver quien le hablaba, era Tom, su nombre era Tomas pero no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, su apellido es un secreto para todos, el novio de su (única) amiga; era alto ,1.90 media el maldito rascacielos humano, con la piel broncea y un millón de pecas en los brazos y la cara, debía de tener más en todo el cuerpo pero eso era algo ella no iba a preguntar, cabello y barba negra, se negaba a muerte a rasurarse, y ojos cafés casi negros.

Ciertamente Tom también era su amigo, solo que hablar con él era prácticamente pedir una crítica hacia tu persona bañada en burlas. No se quejaba, ella era igual.

 _-¿Ocurre algo, gigante de hierro?_ \- Se me quedo viendo un minuto en silencio y luego sonrío, mierda.

 **Nada, pequeño desastre natural, estaba pensando a cuantas personas inocentes les has roto la quijada de un golpe hoy, según mis cuentas ya deberían de ser 10, pero con tu estatura dudo que alcances sus caras** \- Él amaba burlarse de la estatura de los demás incluso de la de los profesores, o eso decían, él ya estaba en sus 20 años así que nunca lo había visto en un salón de clases.

- _Cállate que no es mi culpa medir 1.57, y si rompo quijadas es porque se lo merecen_ \- Ser bajita no es divertido, sobre todo si eres tan pálida y delgada como lo es ella, la gente suele pensar que estas enferma y si vas a la casa de alguien sus madres te obligan a comer más, aunque eso ultimo no esta tan mal.

- **Lo que digas pitufo, pero ya, hablando seriamente, oí que hay un imbécil te quiere sacar pelea detrás de tu escuela.**

 _-¿Y tú como sabes eso?_

 **\- No por nada mi novia es tu mejor amiga.-** dijo sacando su teléfono, calculaba que Bernadette de lo había dicho.

 _\- bueno, si quiere pelear que venga aquí, tengo mucha flojera como para caminar._

 **\- Eres un perezoso, ¿Así son todos los extranjeros?-** El muy maldito se estaba volviendo a burlar de ella.

 _\- ¿Cómo mierda es que Bernadette se fijó en alguien como tú?-_ Frunció el ceño, era bien conocido que meterse con su novia o su relación era cavar tu propia tumba, pero ella tenía inmunidad por lo que ella llamaba el circulo de la amistad, por mucho que eso molestara a Tom.

 **\- Y yo me pregunto cómo es que no la mordiste cuando se conocieron.**

 _-Muérete._

 **\- Algún día, pero no hoy.**

Hoy no tenía ganas de ir a romperle la nariz a cualquier idiota que se le plantara enfrente, así que se levantó, se sacudió la tierra del uniforme gris que traía puesto y se dispuso a caminar directo a casa, se despidió de Tom y le pidió que llamara a su novia diciéndole que no pelearía hoy, ella siempre sufría de un mini infarto cada vez que Tsuna peleaba.

Mientras caminaba a casa pensaba en calor que hacía, siendo sinceros era lo único de lo que se podía quejar, aquí muchas cosas encajaban mejor de lo que hacían en Japón, un ejemplo era el mal carácter con el que se cargaba, si bien en Japón todos huían de ella, aquí parecía que tener un mal carácter podía ser hasta de nacimiento, algo con lo que barios se cargaban y un repertorio de groserías no te podía faltar si eras mal geniudo.

Otra cosa era la escuela, si bien si te pedían buenas notas no te pedían ser perfecto, no querían que todo el grupo sacara un 10 (porque aquí era como máximo un 10 y no un 100), si pasaba era bueno y si no pues ni modo, y el participar no era una forma de burlase de los demás, si un profesor te pedía participar (por mucho que tu no quisieras) era para apoyarte, de vez en cuando, otras eran solo porque nadie quería pasar al pizarrón y solo te señalo al azar.

Mientras caminaba pensó en que no quería volver nunca a Japón y ese fue su pensamiento hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

Sé que ya tengo un fic en proceso y no he actualizado como para ponerme a escribir otro pero YOLO.

No tengo mucho que decir solo:

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

*(1) Mucho gusto mi nombre es Reborn.

*(2) Y desde ahora seré tu tutor privado.

*(3) No seas estúpido, claramente tuvo que haber crecido en seis años en los que no estuviste.

*(4) De hecho, me sorprende que tu esposa no te hubiera engañado con otro.

* * *

Entrar a tu casa y encontrarte con un hombre trajeado era extraño, que te hablara en italiano estando en México era aún más extraño, pero que detrás de el estuviera tu padre que no habías visto en 6 años era el maldito colmo.

 _-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?-_ Si, hablar con su padre nunca era fácil, y eso que solo se hablaban por teléfono una vez cada eclipse lunar.

-Tsuna!- Su madre nunca aprobó que tratara mal a su padre, aunque normalmente la dejaba quejare lo que ella quisiera- Compórtate, hay visitas.

Se le quedo viendo al hombre que le había hablado en italiano, era alto de piel pálida y cabello negro con unas extrañas y risadas patillas, traía un traje negro que debía de costar como mínimo un ojo de la cara, y un…. ¿eso que traía en el hombro era un camaleón?

-Volentieri il mio nome è Reborn*- hiso una curiosa reverencia, su madre se miraba emocionada ante el habla de ese hombre, pero ella no entendió nada de lo que dijo-E d'ora in poi sarò il tuo insegnante privato*.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Eso fue lo más listo que pudo haber salido de su boca.

-Él es Reborn, es un buen amigo mío- Ya se preguntaba cuando se iba a dignar a hablar su padre, normalmente hablaba mucho por teléfono así que se le hiso extraño que no hubiera dicho nada; Reborn no parecía estar de acuerdo con la palabra "amigo", por mucho que no pareciera hablar el idioma- Se quedara aquí un tiempo.

¿Cómo demonios podía decir eso con una sonrisa? Hablaba como si no estuviera metiendo a un total desconocido a la casa en la que vivían su esposa e hija, una casa la cual él no había pisado en 6 malditos años, pero lo dejo pasar porque su madre parecía más feliz de lo normal.

Solía poner esa radiante sonrisa cuando su padre llamaba a la casa o cuando ella sacaba una calificación casi perfecta en cualquier materia.

Miro a Reborn, el hombre parecía analizarla con la mirada, ¿Qué demonios le miraba tanto? No tenía nada extraño que ella supiera, se volteo a su padre y le dijo algo en italiano de la misma forma su padre le regreso la repuesta en ese idioma, ¿Desde cuándo su padre hablaba otro idioma que no fuera japonés? Le costó bastante el solo poder pronunciar "buenos días" en español como para que supiera otro idioma.

El teléfono sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, su madre contesto en español- Tsuna, es Bernadette- parpadeo un par de veces y tomo el teléfono.

 _-¿Bueno? ¿Bernadette?_

 _-_ _ **Tsuna!, oí que no peleaste hoy, te juro que casi se me muero cuando pensé en ti siendo golpeada-**_ Ahí estaba la normal paranoia de su amiga.

Bernadette era bajita, media 1.56 un centímetro más baja que ella, de piel morena y de cabello café oscuro, lo tenía corto ya que según ella el cabello largo era desesperante, y ojos de color avellana.

Solía tenerle un pánico horrible a las peleas, todo tipo de violencia física parecía alterarle, pero aceptaba un golpe amistoso en el brazo, abecés incluso lo regresaba, era curioso cómo podía salir con alguien como Tom ya que él era tan violento como ella y todo lo hacía enojar.

Sin embargo tenía una larga lista de groserías en su cabeza, listas para usarse en caso de ser ofendida verbalmente; de hecho fue Bernadette quien le enseño todas las maldiciones que se sabe, tú no te podías imaginar a alguien tan asustadiza rayando madres a diestra y siniestra a mitad de calle.

 _-Sí, no tenía quien me acompañara a enterrar el cuerpo_ \- Escucho una risa del otro lado del teléfono.

 _ **-Tú sabes que te ayudaría a enterrar un cadáver si no me diera pánico ir a la cárcel por eso.-**_ Eso era verdad, podía estar diciendo que no deberían de estar ocultando un cuerpo, pero seguiría cavando la tumba y viendo si llegaba alguien- _**¿Y qué haces? No contestabas tus mensajes así que decidí marcarte.**_

 _-Nada realmente, mi padre llego a casa._

 _ **-¿Tu padre? ¿El hombre que no ha pisado tu casa en 6 años? ¿Ese padre?**_

 _-Sí, ese mismo._

 _ **-Vaya que tiene agallas como para ir a tu casa de esa forma, o es muy valiente o es muy tonto.**_

 _-Solo es estúpido, también trajo consigo a otra persona, un amigo suyo según él, se va a quedar con nosotros un tiempo._

 _ **-Espero que estés hablando de tu padre.**_

 _-Si te refieres a lo de quedarse, no, no me refiero a él._

 _ **-¿Esta loco? ¿Va a meter a un hombre que tu madre no conoce a la casa, a TU casa?-**_ Se notaba que estaba tan en desacuerdo como ella.

 _-Lo que el quieres es que lo mate, a él y a su amigo "Reborn"._

 _ **-¿Reborn? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿De dónde es el hombre que trajo tu padre?**_

 _-Creo que de Italia, llegue y se presentó en italiano, o creo que se presentó no entendí nada de lo que dijo._

 _ **-¿Italia? ¿Tu padre ha estado ahí? Si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que era un inútil, no me lo imagino hablando otro idioma que no sea japonés porque su español deja mucho que desear.**_

 _-Estoy igual de perdida que tú, oye tengo que colgar, mi padre me está haciendo señas extrañas, creo que quiere hablar conmigo, te hablo luego._

 _ **-Está bien, suerte con tu reunión después de 6 años con tu querido padre-**_ Oh dios no, se estaba burlando de su situación, pero tenía su derecho, todo esto parecía sacado de telenovela barata _ **\- No mates a nadie, por favor.**_

 _-No prometo nada._

Estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en hablar con su padre, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ya lo tenía en frente.

-TSUNA!, mi hermosa hija, mírate, como has crecido desde la última vez que te vi!- Hasta Reborn lo miro como si fuera estúpido, claramente debió de haber crecido en los 6 años que el no estuvo con su maldita familia.

-Non essere stupido, chiaramente doveva essere cresciuto in sei anni in cui non si erano.*-Reborn hablo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que dijo pero sonaba a un reproche - In realtà, io sono sorpreso che tua moglie non aveva tradito con un altro.*

Su padre empezó a gritar en italiano, lo más probable es que le estuviera reclamado a Reborn por su comentario, no le importaba nada de lo que estuvieran diciendo, estaba muy cansada como para escuchar gente discutir en otro idioma, decidió ignorarlos e ir a su cuarto a dormir un poco, algo en su cabeza le decía que serían tiempos difíciles de hoy en adelante.

* * *

Mini adelanto:

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!_

-Buenos días florecita, llegas tarde a la escuela.

 _-¡¿Acaso acabas de electrocutarme?! Espera un minuto ¿Desde cuando hablas español?_

* * *

Mika99: No sabes lo mucho que me subió el ánimo tu comentario, me estaba matando el saber si gustaba la forma en que lo había escrito, suelo tener mucho problemas para poder escribir algo con coherencia y sin faltas de ortografía.

Flor Carmesi: Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y sigas teniendo ganas de leerlo.

La verdad no saben lo feliz que me pone leer sus comentarios, sean buenos o sean malos, eso me ayuda mucho para mejorar, también los que solo me leen se sol agradezco mucho, mil gracias por leer.

Pd: Todo lo que está en italiano fue sacado de traductor google, yo no hablo italiano, si alguien que este leyendo el capítulo sabe italiano y se molesta por que está mal escrito mis más sinceras disculpas por eso.

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

*(1) Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche, porque hoy empieza el infierno para ti y para tus amigos.

*(2) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? a lo que escuchado de ti no sueles ser tan callada, o tal vez solo eres estúpida.

*(3) Eres más ruidosa de lo que deberías.

*(4) Pero yo puedo arreglar eso.

*(5) Es un placer conocerte.

*(6) Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

* * *

Una pistola.

Eso es lo primero que vio el Jueves por la mañana, una maldita pistola apuntándole a la cara y al (por lo visto) psicópata de Reborn viéndola con una sonrisa todo menos amable en la cara.

-Spero che hai avuto una buona notte, perché inizia oggi l'inferno per voi ei vostri amici*-No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que dijo, pero no creía que fuera algo bueno.

-Cosa c'è che non va? Il gatto ha mangiato la lingua? quello che ho sentito da voi di solito non essere così tranquillo, o forse sei solo stupido*-Eso tenía toda la pinta de ser un insulto, no sabía que le había dicho pero su tono y su sonrisa era lo único que necesitaba para saber que se estaba burlando de ella de alguna forma.

 _-¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo_?!- Gritar era lo único que se le vino a la mente, digo, no es como que al levantarte todos los días un supuesto amigo de tu padre trate de volarte la cabeza- _¡¿Acaso eres estup….-_ No pudo acabar la oración porque una bala paso rozándole la mejilla.

-Tu sei più rumoroso di quanto deve *- Parecía y sonaba molesto- Ma posso rimediare - eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa, una que no predicaba nada bueno.

Reborn bajo el arma y de un segundo a otro la pistola se convirtió en un camaleón, lo poso en su hombro y salió de la habitación de Tsuna como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _-…. Voy a matar al imbécil de Iemitsu por traer a ese psicópata a la casa._

Decidió dejar su asesinato para otro momento al ver la hora, maldita sea, hoy tenia examen y ella perdiendo el tiempo, dudaba de todo corazón que alguno de su profesor creyera que había llegado tarde porque casi fue asesinada en su propia casa por un loco que ellos dejaron entrar.

Se metió a bañar rápido, se cabio e hiso un intento por peinarse pero se rindió rápidamente, mientras bajaba le llego un mensaje, era de Bernadette recordándole que había examen.

-Maldita sea, ya lo sé- se lo dijo a sí misma y se lo mando de la misma forma su amiga.

Salir corriendo de tu casa como loca con la mochila a medio cerrar y el uniforme mal acomodado no es un buen presagio para el inicio de un buen día, pero que más daba, su día ya había empezado mal cuando Reborn decidió que sería buena idea despertarla con una pistola apuntándole la cabeza.

Detestaba y amaba su escuela al mismo tiempo, si bien los profesores no le restregaban en la cara las malas calificaciones a sus alumnos, todos estaban jodidamente locos.

Si no te pedían mínimo una carpeta de evidencias por cada materia, algunos querían que pasaras todos los apuntes a computadora u hoja blanca en un fin de semana, querían que de la nada hicieras proyectos que como mínimo debieron de tomar tres semanas de planeación.

Llego a tiempo como por arte de magia, Bernadette decía que no importaba como siempre lograba llegar al salón antes que el maestro, y miro a sus compañeros leyendo como desesperados sus apuntes o los acordeones que traían en la mano; siempre era lo mismo, intentaban aprenderse todo un parcial en media hora, pasaba lo mismo en la secundaria.

Se sentó detrás de Bernadette y espero a que el maestro llegara, el examen era de inglés, no era buena en inglés, pero entregando los trabajos se compensaría su probable pésima calificación en el examen, bueno, ya vería a quien le copiaba el examen.

-Buenos días, guarden todo no quiero ver nada más que lápiz, sacapuntas, borrador y pluma encima de sus mesabancos, encuentro algún papel en el mesabanco o cerca de ustedes y les quito el examen-Gran forma de alentar a sus alumnos antes de empezar un examen- Recuerden les quito el examen y están reprobados, ¿Listos? Bien, comiencen.

* * *

 _-Ugh, las peores dos horas de mi vida._

- _ **Oh vamos Tsuna, siempre dices eso al final de un examen.**_

 _-Dices eso porque tú no dejaste la mitad del examen en blanco._

Si, como ya había dicho el inglés no era su fuerte, de hecho prácticamente ninguna materia lo era, solo que sabía cómo arreglárselas para no reprobar cada parcial.

 _ **-Bueno, cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo te está yendo en casa con el amigo de tu padre?-**_ Casi se olvidaba completamente del incidente de la mañana.

 _-Me apunto con una pistola en la mañana-_ Dije como no queriendo, no creía que se lo fuera a tomar bien.

 _ **-¿Disculpa? Creo que escuche mal, ¿El hiso qué?**_

 _-lo que escuchaste, intento volarme la cabeza cuando desperté, de hecho, creo que él ya estaba ahí cuando yo estaba dormida._

 _ **-Estas mintiendo, por favor dime que estas mintiendo**_ _-_ Su cara decía, no, suplicaba que le dijera que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero mi cara decía que era tan cierto como el puto cielo azul _ **\- ¡Llama a la policía, a los bombero, a la fuerza aérea, oh dios santo!**_

 _-De acuerdo, cálmate que te va a dar algo-_ No mentía, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse, pero ¿Quién podía culparla? Ella hubiera reaccionado igual si el caso fuera al revés.

 _ **-¿Qué me calme? ¿Quieres que me calme?, ¡por dios Tsuna! Ese hombre intento matarte**_ \- Se notaba que quería gritar pero la voz no le salía de la forma correcta.

 _-No será el primero, y tú lo sabes-_ Era la verdad, la cruel y cruda verdad, no la buscaba para pelear por nada, tenía su reputación, mala, pero seguía siendo reputación.

- _ **No… No es lo mismo**_ \- oh dios, se le estaba cortando la voz, eso era señal del desastre- _**Nunca t-te habían a-apuntado con un arma de fue-ego, n-no que yo sepa-**_ Oh mierda.

Bernedette estaba pálida, temblando, con los ojos llorosos y parecía que le estaba empezando a costar respirar, la gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo, maldita sea, lo último que quería es que se formara una escena, sabía que estaba a punto de sufrir de un ataque, y cuando eso pasaba era muy difícil calmarla.

 _-Ok, mírame-_ Le tomo la cara obligándola a verla a los ojos- _Estoy bien ¿Sí?, tu sabes que si algo me pasara serias la primera en saberlo, así que cálmate, respira y siéntate un minuto-_ No le gustaba ser tan amable con tanta gente viéndola, pero en casos como estos le importaba un carajo.

Tuvieron que saltarse una clase de una hora para poder calmar completamente a su amiga, pero al final lo logro; no quería admitirlo pero se sentía bien que alguien que no fuera su madre se preocupara tanto por ella, claramente no deseaba que sufriera de esos ataques de pánico, pero se entendía el punto. Solo pudieron regresar a clases hasta que prometió que de ahora en adelante la llamaría al llegar a casa, y que si algo extraño pasaba la llamaría a ella o a Tom.

Lo que siguió del día fue muy calmado, los maestros seguían dando sus clases como si nada, sus compañeros seguían siendo los mismos ruidosos de siempre y ella seguía estando aburrida como cualquier otro día, la única diferencia es que Bernadette se ofreció a seguirla hasta su casa.

Cuando llegaron su madre estaba afuera por las vio a las dos y Bernadette termino por quedarse a comer, ni su padre ni Reborn estaban y ella agradecía mentalmente por ello, o lo que duro su agradecimiento porque a los pocos minutos llego su padre riendo tan fuerte como siempre siendo seguido por Reborn.

-¡Nana ya llegamos!- Su madre corrió a recibirlo, cuando entraron a la sala hubo un silencio incomodo, el cual rompió su madre.

-Querido ella es Bernadette, la amiga de Tsuna- Oh su santa madre, parecía no darse cuenta de las pocas ganas que tenía su amiga de conocer a su padre.

-¡Mucho gusto, soy Iemitsu Sawada el padre de Tsuna!- Parecía que él tampoco lo noto, ya que le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa en la cara, ella se le quedo viendo unos minutos en silencio.

 _ **-Igualmente, soy Bernadette Rodríguez**_ \- Por muy amable que fuera, se notaba a kilómetros que no estaba contenta, lo más probable es que lo culpara tanto como a Reborn por lo de la mañana.

-Y él es Reborn, un amigo mío.

Juraba que si las miradas pudieran matar Reborn ya hubiera tenido cinco funerales, y parecía que él también se había dado cuenta porque se quedó tieso un segundo.

-E 'un piacere conoscerti*- Le dio la mano, y al igual que con su padre, ella no parecía querer tomarla, pero lo hiso por educación- Spero che si possa andare d'accordo.

Su enojo se transformó a confusión por el repentino cambio de idioma, y volteo a verla como esperando que tradujera lo que acababa de decir, solo pudo encogerse de hombros y hacerle una seña para que le restara importancia.

Sus padres empezaron a hablar entre ellos y Reborn se les quedo viendo, como si estuviera juzgando algo, había pasado lo mismo cuando recién llego a su casa, pero parecía que estaba más concentrado en juzgar a su amiga que a ella, no le gustaba el como la miraba.

 _ **-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos, pero tengo que ir a casa-**_ Bernadette se despidió sacando a todos de sus pláticas o pensamientos- _**Te veo mañana Tsuna.**_

Lo que quedo del día fue extraño, tanto su padre como Reborn estaban muy serios y hablaban mucho en italiano, pero logro distinguir el nombre de su amiga en la plática ¿De qué mierda estarían hablando?

Decidió no meterse en el asunto e irse a dormir, estaba realmente cansada.

* * *

Una descarga eléctrica y un Reborn burlón fueron los que la recibieron la mañana del viernes.

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!_

-Buenos días florecita, llegas tarde a la escuela.

 _-¡¿Acaso acabas de electrocutarme?! Espera un minuto ¿Desde cuando hablas español?_

-Desde siempre- ¿Entonces por qué mierda hablabas en italiano? Esa era su única duda en esos momentos-Hablaba en italiano porque quiero y puedo mocosa.

 _-¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?-_ A cada minuto Reborn se volvía más extraño- _¿Y qué mierda haces en mi cuarto?_

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, como te dije vas tarde a la escuela\- Frunció el ceño, algo no le gustaba de esto- Tu amiga llego hace como media hora, ¿vas a dejarla esperando más tiempo?

 _-Maldición, voy tarde-_ Reborn alzó una ceja y le mando una mirada como diciendo "¿Y qué te acabo de decir?", decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo y meterse a bañar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando salió Reborn ya no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en la sala con Bernadette, eso no parecía un buen presagio ni nada por el estilo, podías sentir la tensión en el aire, aunque venia más por parte de su amiga que por el loco con un camaleón mágico de mascota.

 _ **-Te voy a regalar un despertador de cumpleaños, tal vez con eso por una vez en tu vida no te levantes tarde-**_ Su amiga tenia ojeras, se notaba que se la había pasado mal en la noche, pero trataba de disimularlo bromeando.

 _-_ Bueno, ya que te dignaste a bajar las llevare a la escuela- Bernadette volteo tan rápido que pudo romperse el cuello.

 _ **-¿Usted habla español?-**_ Sonaba tan sorprendida como ella cuando lo descubrió, pero parecía que su comentario le había sacado una sonrisa a Reborn.

-Obviamente, pero dejare pasar su incredulidad ya que van más tarde de lo que deberían\- Eso ultimo lo dijo señalando el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que empezará su primera clase.

 _-Espera ¿Desde cuando tienes carro?-_ nunca lo había visto en uno así que tenía la duda.

-¿Acaso crees que voy y vengo a pie? Ahora deja de estar preguntando estupideces y vámonos.

 _ **-¿Tú crees que seas seguro?-**_ Bernadette miraba el carro de Reborn, el cual por cierto ninguna de las dos recordaba haber visto, tan escéptica como ella.

 _-Lo peor que nos puede pasar es no llegar a tiempo._

* * *

Se arrepentía de todo, Reborn conducía como el psicópata hijo de puta que era, ya se había saltado por lo mínimo tres semáforos y casi atropello a una señora que iba pasando con el mandado; Ella estaba aferrada al asiento y al cinturón de seguridad mientras que Bernadette le rezaba a todos los santos que conocía prometiéndoles que si salía viva de esto se volvería monja.

 _-¡Maldita sea Reborn, conduce como se debe!_

-Yo conduzco como se me da la gana mocosa.

 _ **-N-no quiero interrumpirlos, pero creo que este no es el camino para la escuela**_ -Eso hiso que se detuviera un minuto a mirar a su alrededor, tenía razón.

-¿Reborn, a donde nos estas llevando?

El no contesto, siguió conduciendo hasta encontrar un lote meramente abandonado en medio de la nada.

Podía ver las ideas formarse en la cabeza de Bernadette, lo más probable es que estuviera pesando que iban a ser asesinas y vendidas por partes en el mercado negro. Salieron del carro y Reborn se dignó a hablar.

-Bien tengo que explicarles algo, o más bien solo a ti- Dijo señalándome y luego señalo a Bernadette- Tu bienes en el paquete.

 _-¿Explicar qué?-_ Realmente esto le dada muy mala espina.

-A eso voy- No parecía estar muy contento- Como ya te has de haber dado cuenta, tu padre no trabaja aquí, ni en ningún lugar que tu conozcas ¿sabes por qué?

 _-Bueno, no realmente y siendo sinceros no me interesa._

-Me lo imagine, bueno en lo que traba el inútil de tu padre es en la mafia.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría a mitad de invierno, ¿Su padre en la mafia? No le sonaba cuerdo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Reborn continuo hablando.

-Yo no estoy aquí de vacaciones tampoco, si no para convertirte en la siguiente sucesora a la mejor familia mafiosa de toda Italia, Vongola, eres descendiente directa de Primo Vongola por lo cual tienes el derecho y obligación de tomar el mando cuando el actual jefe se retire\- Hiso una pausa y puso una sonrisa malvada- También está el hecho de que los demás candidatos están muertos y eres la única que queda para el puesto.

 _-Wow tiempo, me estás dando demasiada información en muy poco tiempo-_ Le dolía la cabeza de solo intentar hallarle sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si tienes alguna duda te recomiendo que la digas ahora, no pienso contestarlas después.

 _\- ¿Por qué estoy metida en esto?_

-Como ya te dije, los tres candidatos más aptos que había están muertos, así que prácticamente solo quedas tú\- Se lo dijo como si el hecho de que tres personas que postulaban para lo mismo que ella estuvieran muertas no fuera nada.

 _-¿Y tú vas a enseñarme que exactamente?_

-Todo lo que necesitas hacer sobre la mafia, como ser una buena líder, saber negociar, sobornar, matar, esconder un cuerpo y buscar a tus guardianes- Podía jurar que no había dicho nada con una pisca de broma cuando recito esa lista.

 _-¿Guardianes?_

-Serán los miembros a los que mayor confianza les tengas, ellos seguirán tus órdenes y te serán fieles incondicionalmente- se volteó a ver a Bernadette- Por eso tu estas aquí.

Miro a su amiga, se veía confundida y asustada como si e cualquier momento le fueran a decir que todo era una broma o como si considerara la probabilidad de que fuera a estallar una bomba, pero a Reborn pareció darle igual y continuo hablando.

-A los que me conto Nana y a lo que he visto eres, hasta ahora, la única persona fuera de la propia familia de Tsunami que confía en ella incondicionalmente-hiso una pausa, una pausa que le pareció eterna-Por eso eres una candidata a un posible guardián.

 _ **-Yo…-**_ Miedo, era lo único que podía ver en su rostro, era como si estuviera analizando pros y contras de todo lo que acababa de escuchar, la vio respirar hondo para luego atreverse a hablar _ **\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**_

 _-Espera ¿Qué? ¡NO! Estas loca si crees que te voy a dejar meterte en esta mierda._

-Buena respuesta- Fue lo único que dijo Reborn antes de transformar a su mascota en una pistola y disparar, pero no le disparo a Bernadette, me disparo a mí en la frente.

* * *

POV Bernadette

Le disparo, su mejor amiga tenía un puto agujero en la frente y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Volteo para ver al maldito de Reborn como si nada, viendo el cuerpo de Tsuna tirado tieso en el piso, como si fuera cualquier maldita cosa; tenía que matarlo, no, ELLA iba a matarlo.

 _ **-¡HIJO DE TU REPUTISMA MADRE!-**_ No solía soltar groserías de la nada, pero esto no se podía considerar "nada"- _ **¡¿QUE MIERDA ACABAS DE HACER?!**_

-Parece que tienes una boca más pintoresca de lo que imaginaba, tendrás que arreglar eso si quieres ser una de los guardianes de la mocosa eso\- ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

 _ **-¡TE VOY A…-**_ No pudo acabar porque de la nada de la frente de Tsuna salió una llama y su ropa de destruyo por completo dejándola en ropa interior.

 _-¡MATARE AL HIJO DE PUTA DE REBORN CON MÍ ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!-_ ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

De la nada Tsuna empezó a atacar a Reborn, el esquivaba todos los golpes y patadas como si nada, duraron así cerca de 5 minutos y la llama en la cabeza de Tsuna desapareció.

 _ **-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-**_ fue lo único que salió de mi boca, oigan, mi mejor amiga murió y revivió en un lapso de 7 minutos, no pueden culparme de que eso sea lo más listo que pueda decir.

-Eso fue la reacción a la bala de la última voluntad- Y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse.

* * *

F-U-M: Me pone muy contenta de que te esté gustando la historia, y si te refieres a lo de estar orgullosa, si eso está bien.

Nuevamente mil gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado casi una hora desde la "muerte" de Tsuna y el desmallo de Bernadette, estábamos sentadas en el suelo intentando encontrar algún maldito sentido a lo que acababa de pasar, no estábamos teniendo mucho éxito.

- _ **Talvez estamos drogadas-**_ esa fue la opinión de Bernadette y la verdad era la más lógica, solo había un problema con su teoría.

 _-¿y se puede saber cuándo nos pudo haber dado esa supuesta droga?-_ La verdad por mucho que lo intento no encuentro un momento en el cual pudo haberlas drogado a ambas.

- _ **No lo sé, en el agua o en la comida, este tipo está loco pudo haberlo hecho en cualquier momento y de cualquier forma-**_ No se estaba tomando bien que prácticamente me hayan matado enfrente de ella.

-Mira niña, es bueno que desconfíes de las personas que no conoces, pero yo no las drogue- Y Reborn se ha dignado a hablar, pero por la cara de Bernadette, creo que es mejor que se hubiera quedad callado.

- _¿Dijiste que lo de haber muerto y resucitado era la reacción de una bala?_

-Sí, la bala de la última voluntad, si tienes algún pendiente o te arrepientes de algo, al morir con esta bala resucitaras para poder cumplirlo, aunque te aviso que no es común que tu único pendiente sea matar al que te ha disparado.

 _-¿Te molesta que haya intentado matarte? Lo siento tanto pero, ya sabes, UNA NO SE TOMA BIEN QUE LE DISPAREN DE LA NADA-_ Bernadette saco una risita tonta ante ese comentario y subió su mano para que las chocáramos, lo cual hice gustosa.

-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien, porque de hoy en adelante van a entrenar juntas- De acuerdo, la sonrisa que puso no es lo que uno llama alentadora.

 _ **-¿Y bien, como se supone que entrenaremos?-**_ No sé porque, pero no creo que hacer esa pregunta sea una buena idea, y la sonrisa ladeada de Reborn no ayudaba.

* * *

Llegamos tres horas tarde a la escuela, cosa no rara para mí pero si para Bernadette, aunque parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta; por lo visto había un nuevo alumno de intercambio de Italia.

Se llama Gokudera Hayato, tiene toda la pinta de ser un hijo de puta, el cabello hasta la barbilla, que era de un color plateado canoso por cierto, el uniforme mal puesto, un montón de joyería que no sabía que estaba permita traer y unos ojos verdes que la miraban como si hubiera dicho el más grande insulto hacia su madre.

 _ **-No quiero recalcar lo obvio, pero el nuevo te está viendo como asesino serial-**_ la verdad es que era cierto, pareciera que me odiara- _**¿Lo conoces de algún lado?**_

 _-¿Y de dónde mierda lo voy a conocer? El raro viene de Italia-_ Ahora que lo pienso el que viniera de Italia sonaba sospechoso y parecía que Bernadette pensaba lo mismo.

 _ **-Te apuesto mi dinero del receso a que "señor trajeado" lo trajo-**_ Y mi amiga tenía una cara de completo odio que podía competir con la del nuevo.

-Hey, molesto mujer, pelea con yo- Se hizo un silencio que me pareció que duro horas, fue la risa de mi mejor amiga lo que lo rompió.

 _ **-PFFFF, TU ESPAÑOL ES HORRIBLE-**_ había pegado su cabeza contra el pupitre y se agarraba el estómago- _**HASTA MI PRIMO DE 3 AÑOS HABLA MEJOR QUE TU.**_

Gokudera estaba más rojo que un tomate, de la ira o la vergüenza no se y no voy a preguntar, parecía que en contraste con su pobre habla entendía perfectamente el español; mientras Bernadette se retorcía de la risa, pude notar que Gokudera tenía un extraño artefacto en el oído derecho, eso debía de ser un traductor universal, parecía que el italiano iba a gritar algo pero sonó el timbre para empezar la siguiente clase y fue a sentarse aun con la cara roja.

Bien, por muy malo que fuera su español, ERA UN PUTO GENIO EN LAS CLASES, ¿Cómo podía escribir tan bien un apunte de ciencias y responder problemas de matemáticas que parecían de universidad, teniendo la habilidad de habla de un niño de pre-escolar?

 _-El tipo me da muy mala espina-_ por mucho que lo intento no encuentro nada para no creer que viene de parte del hijo de puta de Reborn.

 _ **-Creo que te tienes que preocupar por el después**_ \- Bernadette señalo otro lado del salón _ **\- Parece que alguien te busca pelea.**_

Y tal como dijo ella, en el fondo estaba el grupito de las más molestas del salón, nos miraban con si quisieran sacarnos los ojos; pareciera que cada salón tiene un grupo de esos ¿Cómo serán todas juntas? Ugh, de solo pensarlo ya me duele la cabeza.

 _-oye Bee ¿Crees que estén celosas por que le hablamos a "cabellos de ceniza"?-_ ya tiene a podo el nuevo, quiero ver su cara cuando lo llame de esa forma.

 _ **-yo no llamaría a eso "hablar"-**_ Bernadette hizo comillas con los dedos, se voltio hacia mí con una ceja alzada _ **-¿desde cuándo me llamas Bee?**_

 _-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu nombre es muy largo_ \- Me vio como si fuera una estúpida- _no nos salgamos del tema ¿Si le vuelvo a hablar al nuevo quien crees que intente amenazarme primero?_

 _ **-ni idea, todas se ven igual de locas, y tampoco es como que puedan ganarte-**_ En eso ella tenía un buen punto, primero se sacaba un promedio perfecto antes de que ellas, con sus manos de princesas, pudieran tocarle un pelo. Iba a contestarle cuando sonó el timbre para anunciar el final del día.

 _-Por fin, el día se me hizo eterno._

 _ **-¿De qué hablas? Llegamos tarde, ni siquiera duramos las siete horas diarias-**_ por muy cierto que fuera eso, no soportaba la idea de estar más de 3 horas sentada en un pupitre escuchando a un profesor.

 _-Oye, entre Reborn y el nuevo para mí este día ha durado más de 10 horas-_ No me contesta- _Tu silencio solo me da la razón._

Me saco la lengua como respuesta, parecía que iba a contestarme pero se quedó quieta cuando sus ojos llegaron a la puerta de salida y decidí seguir su mirada, en la salida esta Tom, su novio, el psicópata de Reborn y el tal Gokudera.

 _ **-No sé cómo sentirme en estos momentos-**_ su cara era una pelea entre la felicidad y el enojo.

- _Estoy en las mismas, podemos salir por la puerta trasera-_ mi opción murió cuando vi la cara de Bee.

 _ **-No quiero dejar a Tom plantado, se supone que hoy vamos a ir al cine-**_ ugh, era una bendición que le haya tomado confianza a Tom porque otro día como chaperona y tal vez mataba a alguien.

 _-Entonces salimos tú te vas con el gigante de hierro y yo veo que quieren el hombre trajeado y cabellos de cenicero._

 _ **-¿Segura?**_

 _-Sí, digo que es lo peor que puede pasar._

* * *

 _-Debo de empezar a no decir nada en ningún puto momento como este._

El nuevo me está persiguiendo, no es extraño, no será ni el primero ni el último que me sigue como loco para sacarme pelea, pero si es el primero que mientras lo hace ME LANZA DINAMITA.

-¡Deja de correr yo convertir en el Décimo!

 _-¡NO VOY A DEJAR DE CORRER¡_ \- estamos en el puto techo de la escuela, y Reborn, el muy hijo de su puta madre, cree que esto es "una buena prueba" para ver si soy una puta buena jefa

Mierda, el nuevo está diciendo cosas que no entiendo y tiene más dinamitas en las manos de las que parece poder sostener… y se le acaban de CAER LA MITAD.

 _-¡Su puta madre!-_ O salgo de aquí o muero, Gokudera se ve asustado y no parece que se vaya a mover, mas bale que con esto me gane un boleto al cielo _\- ¡Muévete imbécil!_

Tuve que agarrarlo de la mano y salir corriendo como si fuéramos inmigrantes a los que los persigue la Migra, nos detuvimos como a unas 10 o 15 cuadras y vi pasar a los bomberos y a la policía en dirección a la escuela, doy gracias a Dios que la escuela estuviera vacía.

 _-¿ESTAS LOCO, TE FALTA UN TORNILLO O ALGO?_

 _-_ Yo…- Okey, me está viendo de forma muy rara- ¡YO ESTAR EQUIVOCADO!- se acaba de reverenciar, ha golpeado su cabeza tan duro contra el suelo que me ha dolido hasta a mí.

-Bueno, parece que tienes un guardián.

 _-¿De donde mierda saliste?_

-De por ahí- dijo moviendo la mano de forma que le quitaba importancia, juro que un día voy a matarlo- Cambiando el tema, Gokudera, tienes un traductor universal ÚSALO tu español es horrible- Gokudera se puso rojo pero parece que le hizo caso porque presiono algo en su oído.

-Lo siento señor Reborn, no fue mi intención hacerlo enojar, ni a usted ni a la Décima.

 _-¿Décima? ¿Quién demonios es la décima?_

-Usted obviamente, yo soy Gokudera Hayato y me volveré su mano derecha- lo ha dicho con tal emoción que no le puedo contestar nada, de hecho si puedo, iba a gritarle algo pero me di cuenta de que mi celular sonaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _-¿Bueno?-_ Mientras contesto no puedo dejar de ver a Gokudera y a Reborn, el primero habla muy emocionado de cómo le salve la vida hace no más de minutos.

 **-MALDITA SEA, SI TIENES UN PUTO CELULAR CONTESTALO-** Es Tom, no parece estar de buenas- **BERNADETTE ESTA A PUNTO DE SUFRIR UN INFARTO PORQUE NO LE CONTESTAS.**

 _-Demonios, no es necesario gritar-_ aunque está en su derecho lo más probable es que Bee ya se haya enterado de la explosión- _Estoy bien por si te interesa saberlo, y no tuve nada que ver con la explosión de la escuela._

 **-A mí no me importa si tuviste algo que ver o no, solo no le causes una muerte prematura a mi novia.**

Me colgó, suspiro cansada y le mano un mensaje a Bernadette de que estoy bien y que le explicare todo después- _Me voy a casa-_ Digo, Reborn y Gokudera me siguen, los hubiera despistado pero me siento como un muerto viviente y no tengo ganas ni de discutir, ya mañana será otro día.

* * *

Se que me tarde mucho en este capítulo pero me han salido unos problemas de salud que no me dejaban concentrarme en esto, igual espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

R. Sycore: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y te haya hecho reír, si saldrán los demás personajes pero a su debido tiempo y forma, gracias por tu Review.

F - U - M: Me alegra que te haya gustado xD, gracias por tu Review.

Flor Carmesi : jajaja, no sé si la voy a emparejar con alguien o con quien, pero cuando lo decida te aviso xD, gracias por tu Review.

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Yamamoto Takeshi miraba de forma aburrida por última vez a Japón desde el avión, su padre lo había decidido en el momento que el intento suicidarse por un estúpido brazo roto, se irían a vivir a otro lado, lo más lejos posible que pudieran de Namimori.

Siendo sinceros sus palabras exactas fueron estas:

 _-Acabas de intentar matarte por un brazo roto, tus supuestos amigos solo te miraban desde lejos ¿y quieres que no crea que hay un problema?-_ su padre lo miro como si fuera un imbécil, tal vez lo era, pero que su padre lo rectificara dolía _\- nos vamos a vivir a México, tal vez ahí no te entren ganas de tirarte de la azotea de la escuela._

México, en su vida había salido de Japón y ahora lo estaban llevando a otro continente, no se quejaba la verdad solo que era extraño el saber que mañana se despertaría y no estaría en un lugar conocido, bueno en cuanto llegaran a su destino porque el vuelo duraba como 17 horas. Volteo a ver a su padre y se podía decir que estaba emocionado, siempre quiso viajar al extranjero y conocer distintas culturas, no pudo hacerlo antes porque se esmeró demasiado en ser padre y en su trabajo, le ponía feliz saber que su padre estaba disfrutando de su mudanza, el solo quería llegar a un lugar y dormir un poco.

Su padre no paraba de decirle el cómo su vida sería más tranquila en donde vivirían ahora, en cómo era una ciudad pequeña pero acogedora, Mexicali si no mal recordaba el nombre, un lugar que era un desierto a palabras de su padre y su buen y único amigo, google. No había mucho que decir de él, bueno no investigo mucho la verdad el solo no quería estar perdido en el mapa cundo se mudaran, solo sabía que había un alta taza de gente asiática y que su padre lo había usado como excusa para decir que sería un buen lugar para vivir, el que ahí la gente tuviera un extraño amor por el sushi no tenía nada que ver según su padre. Volteo hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo y que su padre también se miraba cansado, decidió que dormiría y luego se preocuparía por todo lo demás, digo ¿qué tan malo puede ser mudarte de continente?

Esto fue una pésima idea, por mucho que su padre pareciera creer lo contrario.

No es que el lugar fuera malo, pero hacía un calor que quemaba la piel, y por alguna razón también había una humedad del infierno, no sabía cómo la gente podía vivir en un lugar así (aunque por lo que miraba los propios residentes de la ciudad estaban igual que él), pero no parecía que eso fuera a quitarle la sonrisa de la cara a su padre.

Fueron y encontraron su casa, que por alguna razón su padre había comprado hace bastante sin decirle a nadie, no era de un tamaño muy diferente a su antiguo hogar, así que no me quejo, de hecho hasta parece acogedora. Sé que se supone que tengo que ser positivo y todo eso, pero me pase casi 15 años de mi vida siendo positivo con gente que no lo apreciaba, así que me estoy empezando a tomar las cosas con un poco más de calma.

-No te preocupes hijo, ya verás que nos acostumbraremos rápido!- parece que mi padre noto mis pensamientos ya que me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Estuve a un segundo de contestarle cuando una mujer grito, volteamos a ver qué pasaba, pero solo vimos a una señora corriendo a nosotros con una sonrisa enorme, como si acabara de encontrar un cofre rebosante de oro.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir de esta forma, pero no pude evitar notar que hablan japonés, no es muy común escucharlo por aquí- dijo con una emoción enorme- déjenme presentarme, soy Nana Sawada, vivo a una cantas cuadras de aquí.

Mi padre y la señora, ahora identificada como Nana, empezaron a hablar muy animadamente entre ellos, no pude evitar sonreír, me alegra que mi padre ya este empezando a hacer amigos, decidí que en lo que ellos se empiezan a conocer mejor yo voy a terminar de meter nuestras cosas a la casa, parece que el día va a ser largo y prefiero aprovecharlo de esta manera.

Tsuna POV

Ya paso media hora después del incidente de Gokudera y sus bombas, y me encuentro sentada en la banqueta de mi casa siendo regañada por mi mejor amiga, mierda, ¿desde cuándo su voz es tan fuerte?

 _-Diablos Bernadette, no grites tanto vas a hacer que los vecinos llamen a la patrulla_ \- Me acaba de ver con una cara de los mil demonios, tal vez me debí de haber quedado callada.

 _ **-Lamento que mi preocupación por ti sea una molestia**_ \- Su sarcasmo duele, pero sé que está en lo correcto de cierta forma, por mucho que no lo piense decir en voz alta.

 _-Mira sé que estas molesta y que obviamente estas planeando matar a Hombre trajeado y cabellos de ceniza, pero estoy bien, estoy viva y probablemente no tengamos clases por uno o dos meses así que dejemos tus enojos de lado y vayamos a comer o lo que sea._ \- Sueno tan convincente como un estúpido anuncio de tele tienda pero le estoy dando mi mejor sonrisa así que talvez eso me de punto, Reborn y Gokudera me ven raro por sonreír pero me da completamente igual.

 **-No creo que tengas tanta suerte pitufo-** Tom y su estúpida sonrisa burlona no me está ayudando- **Cuando veníamos de camino casi rompe la ventana de mi carro por el coraje.**

 _ **-No seas llorón**_

-De acuerdo, ya me arte de sus peleas infantiles- Oh mierda, Reborn abrió la boca, la cara de Bernadette me dice que le va a rayar la madre- Y antes de que intentes decirme algo, remedo de madre-amiga-estudiante, la inútil de Tsuna va a meterse en las peleas que sean necesarias para que pueda conseguir a sus guardianes.

 _ **-¿y crees que tú, copia barata de Al Capone, me va a detener de intentar proteger a esta pendeja? Es torpe, estúpida, peleonera y malhumorada, mírame a los ojos y dime quien más lo va a hacer.**_

-Quiero creer que alguien que pueda hablar mejor de ella- Reborn parecía confundido y talvez un poco moesto, calculo que si nos hacemos llamar mejores amigas el no comprenderá porque me está insultando tanto- ¿no se supone que es tu mejor amiga? ¿Por qué hablas tan mal de ella?

 **-Ese es el punto de ser mejores amigos, poder decirle las verdades de cada uno a la cara y saber que te lo dice porque se preocupa por ti.**

Hubo un silencio extraño, parecía que Reborn y Gokudera no entendían el porqué de lo que Tom acaba de decir y Bernadette solo me miraba entre molesta y cansada, esto pudo durar un buen tiempo si no fuera porque mi madre llego muy sonriente junto con dos extraños.

Okay, sé que hace como un año no actualizo y que este capítulo no solo es corto sino que también parece relleno, pero créanme que estoy teniendo un desmadre de vida en estos momentos, no en el mal sentido, solo que a uni me está comiendo viva. Agradezco a todos lo que me leen y les juro que intentare actualizar mas seguidas.

Gracias por leer.

Review?


End file.
